The Phoenix's Rosary
by XxScarletZangetsuxX
Summary: To get away from everything that has happened, Moka joins Fairy Tail without any regrets. She seems easily accept by everyone. Though, Team Natsu feels like she is hiding something, underneath her smile and confidence. Everything seems great in Moka's eyes so far. However, when she stars hearing rumors about Alucard being somewhere in Earthland, she doesn't stop to find answers...
1. Welcome To Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A girl around the age of sixteen, stared at the large, castle-like building. She had long, pink hair that reached her backside and emerald eyes. "Whoa... So this is Fairy Tail..." She stared at the huge place called Fairy Tail in awe and amazement. "It's so big!" she exclaimed. She stood behind an entrance, that had a sign printed 'FAIRY TAIL' above her head. "I bet the inside is really bigger, than the outside like some people say." Filled with excitement, she wasted no time in walking towards the two large door. She shyly knocked on the wooden door and waited a few seconds for the door to open. When it didn't, she stared confused. She knocked once more, but once again, it didn't open. "Do I just wait out here, or do I just go in?" she questioned. She did nothing but gave a shrug. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just walk in, without knocking." Just as she opened the door, she ducked out of harm's way of a fire, coming towards her way. She stared, slightly startled by what just happened. "What in the world?" she carefully peered inside the guild. She sweat-dropped, when she saw exactly where the fire came from. There was war going on inside as she saw a few members of the guild battle it out, between one another. "But they never said, it was rowdy and noisy like this."

She just walked inside, trying to get involved in the brutal fist fight, that was happening around her. She just stood there as a guy, with the same color as her hair and a raven-haired guy crossed fists with one another. She was too engrossed in the situation, that she barely noticed fire and ice go back and forth between the room.

"Ice-make: Lance!" She watched as the raven-haired guy brought his fists down into his palm and ice appeared all around him and he charged at the pink-haired guy.

She stared in awe at their immense power they had. _'Wow. They both have amazing powers...'_ she said in her head. Before she had anytime to think about anything else, she yelped before she stepped out of harms way of fire and ice, that came from the both of them. _'If only they weren't so_ _careless with it.' _She sweat-dropped once again.

"Why, hello there!" She looked over and saw a woman, with long, white hair and blue eyes. She was stunningly beautiful. With her perfect long, shiny hair, fair skin, and beautiful blue eyes, she looked like a model. "I've never you seen you around here, before. Are here to join Fairy Tail?"

Moka smiled and gave a nod. "Yes. But before I can do so, may I speak to the master of the guild?"

The woman only gave a sweet smile. "Of course. Right this way, please." She watched as the woman started to led her around the guild. Moka timidly followed her, trying to avoid the crowd, full of angry, fight members of the guild. When she saw the woman stop in a place, that look like a small waiting room, Moka took this as her cue to stop as well. "Master! We have a new guild member, who wishes to speak with you."

The pinkette looked behind the woman in curiosity. She saw a short figure, staring out the window in deep thought. She watched as the figure turned around, his eyes landing on her. Moka's eyes widen in pure shocked, when it turned out to be an old man. He gave a bright smile. "Hello there, little lady. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the third master of the Fairy Tail guild." he greeted politely.

"S-So...tiny..." she whispered, staring at the little guy. When she first thought of the guild master of **THE** Fairy Tail to be tall, or ferocious, she didn't expect him to be this short. A light blush made its way across her face, along with a big smile. "Aww, so cute!" she gushed in awe, clasping her hands together.

Makarov only gave a chuckle, a blush appearing on his face as well. "Why, thank you. I'm flattered." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Well, from what it looks like here, it seems that you're here to join the guild, correct?"

"Yes, Master. My name is Moka and I'm here to join Fairy Tail, but there are a few things, I wanted to discuss with you about." Moka said.

Makarov nodded. "Of course. You can talk to me about anything, no matter what it is."

The pink-haired girl nodded, her feet shifting back and forth nervously. "Well, Master, you accept different kinds of mages, with magic into your guild, right?"

Makarov nodded once again. "If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if I ask what kind of mage are you?"

"Well..." she trailed, not really knowing how to tell him what she is. "I'm not really any kind of mage, Master."

"Not any kind of mage, you say?" he repeated, double-checking if he heard right. "You're not a celestial spirit mage?" She shook her head. "A requip mage?" She shook her head once again.

"Then what are you, if you're not exactly a wizard?" the white-haired, woman asked.

She took a deep breath, a serious look appearing on her face. "I'm a shinso vampire." she answered truthfully, putting her head down. The two of them, stared at the girl in shock.

"A shinso..." the woman started.

"...vampire?" Makarov repeated in slight shock.

"Yes. I'm afraid so, Master." She didn't bother looking up from the ground. Since she wasn't any type of mage,, she felt like she wouldn't belong here, in Fairy Tail, like she hoped. She waited for the Master to chase her out of the guild, but however, the complete opposite happened.

"My word! A shinso vampire, standing right here in my guild. This is fascinating!" Makarov exclaimed, looking at the girl with amazement.

"Fascinating?" she repeated, looking at him dumbfounded. At first, she thought that he was going to brutally banish her from the guild, but this was the least, she expected from him.

"You heard of them before, Master?" the white-haired woman asked.

"Yes. I've heard of shinso vampires in the legends, but this is my first time ever meeting one. Moka, you are known to be an S-Class and have terrifying and immense power, am I right?"

Moka gave a nodded. "If I'm not suited to join here, I understand-"

"Nonsense! You can join the guild. You are an S-Class vampire after all, so I don't see any harm in it." Makarov said, smiling confidently. "What kind of weapons do you use?"

She looked towards the left side of her hip and on her leg. A pink and white whip was strapped to her side, while a glowing yoyo was strapped on the right side of her leg. "These are the only weapons I use. I know they're not much though, but they're really useful."

"Very well, then." he said. "Mira." Makarov nodded to the woman, came up next to her, with a stamp.

"Where do you want your guild mark?" the woman, named Mira asked, politely.

"On my right hand in orange, please." Moka answered, offering her hand to her.

Mira nodded and placed the stamp on her right hand. "There you go. You are now an official member of Fairy Tail." smiled Mira.

Moka's face lit up with happiness as she stared at the mark, like a child wanting candy. "Welcome to the family, Moka. Hopefully you won't cause much of a riot, just like the rest of them here. Now, let's go meet the rest of the guild. I hope all the ruckus that's going on, won't scare you off."

"Don't worry, I don't mind." Moka smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a very perfectly normal day in the guild of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were picking fights with one another, which caused Erza to come in between them and yell at them to get along. Lucy and Happy were hiding behind the bar, excluding themselves from the brawl.

While the brawl continued on, Makarov came out, along with Moka and Mira, and shook his head in annoyance. He didn't know what he was going to do with his children, these days. Makarov looked at Mira and told her something. She gave a nod and pulled Moka along to the stage, Makarov following behind.

Moka looked at the two of them, confused and unaware of what they were about to do, when she saw Mira pull out a microphone. "Attention! Attention everyone!" Everyone in the guild immediately stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the pretty white-haired lady, including the dragon slayer and the ice mage stopped their fighting. "Master Makarov has an exciting announcement for us!" cheered Mira, through the microphone. As she said this, everyone became interested.

Mira stepped aside as she saw Makarov walk on to the stage. "Everyone! Today, we have a newest member joining us." Hearing this, the crowd immediately broke out into a whisper, asking and saying "I wonder if it's a boy" or "I wonder if it's a girl". Makarov could only chuckle at their curiosity. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet your newest Fairy Tail member!" he loudly said as he gestured for the newest member to come out. Moka walked out on stage, her hands shyly behind her back. As everyone look on stage, almost immediately they started to gawk at her and whisper "She's cute".

Moka felt uncomfortable being under their gaze, so she shyly spoke up. "Um, hi!" All the members except for a few, stared at her in pure awe, hearts in their eyes. After a few seconds of staring, every member of the guild erupted with cheers, giving her a huge welcome. The pinkette just waved shyly, with a smile.

Makarov, now Master Makarov gave a chuckle. "You'll fit right in, child. I just know you will." he reassured silently. He looked towards Mira. "Mirajane, would you mind showing her around?"

"No, not at all, Master." smiled Mirajane, pulling Moka along around the guild. As Mira showed her around, Moka stared like a little kid as everything was shown to her. "And down here in the basement, we have the game room."

"You guys must have everything here. This is awesome." marveled Moka, gaping at the large basement. "My name is Moka. Well, I'm pretty sure you already know by now." she giggled, holding out her hand for her to shake.

"Mirajane Strauss." The woman introduced herself. Moka liked her already; she was generally friendly and wasn't loud and obnoxious, like some of the people she met. The two of them talked as they walked around the guild to the bar. "Would you like anything to drink? You were probably thirsty, since you first stepped foot in here."

"Do you have tomato juice?" Moka timidly asked.

"Of course." Mirajane answered, with a cheerful smile.

Moka just watched as Mirajane started to make drinks. _'Everyone seems so friendly here.'_ she thought, looking at all the members of the guild. She remembered what Master Makarov told her, before Mira took her around the guild.

**_'You'll fit right in, child. I just know you will.'_**

Moka let out a sigh._ 'I just hope he's right about that. I'm just getting more and more nervous just thinking about it. Sure, I've already made friends with Mira, so it seems, but I don't know if I'll make any friends here.'_

Mira then came back with Moka's beverage. "Here ya go! Just for you!" Mirajane called, putting her drink in front of her.

She smiled in appreciation. "Oh, thanks." The beautiful bartender nodded, before turning back to what she was doing. Moka sighed happily as the taste of tomato juice landed on her tongue. Oh, how she loved the taste of it, greatly. _'It feels so good to drink tomato juice again. It'll probably save me the trouble of craving for blood hopefully.' _

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar, leaning on his elbow in pure boredom. Everything wasn't going his way today, like he hoped it would. Gray wasn't in the mood to fight and Gajeel obviously didn't want to be bothered with him. Erza and Lucy, along with Wendy and Carla went on a job, not too long ago. So today... it was just him. _'Man, today just isn't my day. If it weren't for Gramps and his announcement, I wouldn't be sitting here, like this. This sucks!'_ he whined in his head.

"Would you like anything to drink? You were probably thirsty, since you first stepped foot in here." He heard Mira's voice.

"Do you have tomato juice?" asked a soft, unfamiliar voice, making him snap out of his thoughts. He turned and saw a girl, who happened to be sitting next to him. He took a moment to get a good look at her.

_'It's her.'_ he seemed to be deep in thought as she watched the lovely and beautiful Mirajane make her drink. She, herself was a lovely sight to look at, though. She had long, bubblegum pink hair, that cascaded down her to her waist. It looked soft and silky. She had beautiful fair skin and emerald eyes. She wore clothes that were slightly similar to what Lucy wore. A short-sleeved yellow, puff shirt, with a blue denim mini skirt with black ruffles, and light brown boots.

"Here ya go! Just for you!" Mira called, sliding the drink in front of her face.

"Oh, thanks." The girl replied in appreciation. He watched the girl sigh happily as she slowly began to chug down her beverage.

'She's gorgeous.' he thought as he stared at the girl, next to him. As he continued to look her over, he took note that she was one of the most prettiest girls, he'd ever come across.

"Can I help you with something?" asked the familiar voice, that sounded like tingling bells to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He saw the girl, looking at him with unease...

* * *

**I'm only going to stop there for now. This is my first time ever making a Fairy Tail fic, since I wrote a lot of Bleach and Rosario + Vampire fics. I know the interactions are pretty crappy and all. I have writer's block and I'm trying as hard as can to think on how I'm going to make the story. If some of you are going to judge me for making a NatsuXMoka fic, while I make IchigoXMoka fics, I don't really care. I'm not going to let it get to me. If you're going to ask if Ura-chan will show up in the story, than obviously yes. I knew that making her a mage wouldn't be the best idea, so I just stuck with making her a shinso vampire. I know that Omote's weapons are pretty sucky, but she has to at least defend herself for once. And as for the yoyo being her weapon, I think it'd probably make sense, since the yoyo was her first weapon in the anime, season 2. I just know, that I'll probably get a lot of flames for this, but who cares. That's not going to stop me!** **I made a NatsuXMoka fic, no big deal! SO SUE ME! XD!**


	2. Never Underestimate A Girl And Her Power

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Moka stared at the pink-haired guy, who seemed to be watching her a bit. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of people staring at her, like she was some kind of expensive item, or something. He wore no shirt, but a dark, navy blue vest, with a gold rim. Also, with white baggy pants, with a skirt, the same color as his vest and sandals. He had a very muscular body and a very nice one at that. As she looked him over, her eyes shot open, her mind clicking in realization. "Hey, you're Natsu Dragneel." she said, with slight excitement. "It is you. You're THE legendary Salamander!"

Natsu blushed a little, that his full name and identity was being said by the newest guild member, let alone a girl. He nodded, with a toothy grin. "Yep! Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer."

Moka smiled brightly as he revealed himself. _'He's a dragon slayer, huh? I knew I sensed a powerful aura coming from him.'_ she thought, observing him.

"So, your name's Moka, right?" the dragon slayer asked. The pinkette nodded, with a smile. _'Moka...'_ he repeated inside his head. _'Cute name, suits her too.' _

"It's nice to meet you." she smiled.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu asked. He looked at her, his eyes piercing deep into her soul.

She scratched the back of her head, sweat-dropping. "Well, I don't exactly use-"

"Natsu!" yelled a high-pitched voice. Moka turned to voice and gasped in awe as she saw a flying, blue cat fly into view towards Natsu. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Aww, so cute!" Moka gushed, staring at the little, flying exceed. "You're cute. What's your name?" she greeted the flying cat.

"Aye! My name is Happy." the cat introduced. Happy stared at the girl, his eyes filled with hearts. "Wow, you're pretty." he said, gawking at the girl. Sure, he thought Moka was fairly attractive and all, but his heart belonged to his beloved Carla and only her.

Moka gave a giggle. "Why thank you."

"Do you plan on taking any jobs?" Natsu asked.

"Jobs?" she questioned, slightly confused. "You guys take jobs here?"

Natsu gave a nod. "Yeah, of course. I thought you'd already knew that."

Moka shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Do, please explain." Moka listened carefully as the dragon slayer explained on how to take job offers, including everything. Moka nodded as every word was told and explained to her. "I think I'm starting to understand how all this works now." She stood up and headed towards the request board and started searching for a job, that'll be much easier to do. It was her first time being here in Fairy Tail, so she wanted to make her first job not turn into a big mess. "Hmm...which job should I take? I don't suppose I could take one, that'll probably take a few days to finish."

"Looking for a job, already?" Natsu asked, walking up beside her, his companion Happy following behind him.

She gave a nod. "I want to be able to know how I could do it, if I want to do something for myself."

"You're not thinking about doing the job alone, are you?" came Mirajane's voice. They both turned to see a slightly worried Mirajane. "If you're going to take one, I would highly suggest that you have someone accompany you, since it's your first day here and ever taking a job." she suggested, with a concern look.

Moka blinked a couple of times, before answering. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have someone to go with me..." she pondered aloud, both index finger and thumb to her chin. "But I don't know anyone who would be willing to go with me." Right now, the option of going on her first mission alone was out of picture. The only option that's given to her is having someone tag along with her, but she just doesn't know who.

"I'll go with you!" Natsu boasted, with a huge grin.

"Aye! Me too!" Happy agreed, with excitement.

Moka looked at the two of them, slightly taking aback. "Well, it looks like you'll have two companions who seem willing to go with you." Mira giggled innocently, a hand over her lips.

"Are you sure? Are you okay with this?"

"Well, since I have nothing better to do, I might as well help out a newest member of the guild." Natsu said, crossing his arms. "But what the heck, I might have some fun helping ya out on your first mission."

Moka stared at him with wide eyes, before giving a smile. "Okay, then it's settled then. Let's go."

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.** (AN: As always. LOL) **

* * *

"Hmm... So they live in a dark guild, doing criminal deeds. I wonder where their guild is, if we can be able to find them." Moka speculated, glancing at the job request in her hand. The two of them traveled through the city of Magnolia. "Couldn't be very far, could it?" she inquired, looking at Natsu, who was walking next to her.

"Well, the people that sent the request said that their guild probably couldn't be that far." Natsu replied, looking at the job request. "It'll probably take us about a day, or so to get there."

"Ah, I see then." she said. She headed into the train station, only to be pulled back by Natsu. Moka turned to ask him, what's the deal, but stopped when she saw him shivering slightly, his head bowed down, while Happy looked naturally fine with it. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, but if you don't mind..." he started, before looking up at her with a nervous smile. "I think walking there, would be the best thing."

Moka looked at him, her head tilted to the side in confusion. "Uh...you don't want to take the train?"

"It's not that I don't wanna ride the train, there's just one problem I always have if I ever get on anything that moves." he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

As he said this, Moka started to become curious about what point he was getting to. "Hmm? And what problem would that be?"

"Err, you see I have-" he started to say only to be cut off by Happy.

"Aye! Natsu turns blue, when he rides the train. He also makes funny faces!" Happy explained, with a smile.

"Thanks a lot for explaining that _perfectly_, Happy." Natsu growled, a tick mark appearing on the side of his head. For a moment, he wished that his blue friend wouldn't embarrass him in front of the new girl.

"How else am I suppose to tell her you have motion sickness, genius?" Happy argued.

Moka giggled a the sight of the two of them. Natsu was sweating and changing blue at the thought of riding the train, while Happy was playing teasing him for his lack of confidence. "Oh, we don't have to take the train, if you don't want to, Mister Salamander."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, his complexion turning back to normal. "Oh...good..." he sighed, before putting on his usual grin. "I guess we're walking then."

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

"Mister Salamander, can we stop and rest for a while? My feet are tired." Moka pleaded, dropping near a lake. They were half way there through the forest and she felt like her feet were going to split in half any second now.

Natsu turned to see Moka sitting near a pond, rubbing her sore feet. How can he say no, with the way she was looking now? "Yeah, sure." he grinned. _'Well, at least she's not like Lucy, when she asks for a break or something.' _he thought as he watched her rub her feet. She was completely different from the girls he knew. She dressed a lot like Lucy, but she wasn't whiney, loud, and obnoxious like her. Plus, she didn't seem to have a snappy attitude, if he ever did anything clueless to make her act that way. Next, he thought about a certain scarlet-haired woman. He definitely knew, that Moka was nowhere near like Erza. She was more stricter, though possessing great sense of pride and justice. Then Mirajane came to his mind. She was nice and kind just like the pinkette. But he didn't know of her past and what kind of side she had. Then, there's one last person that came to his mind...but strangely he couldn't remember who, exactly.

Moka winced as she took off her high-heeled boots. _'Man, I knew I should have worn sandals today. My feet are killing me...' _She wiggled her toes around freely, before steadily dipping her feet in the pond. She took in the atmosphere as her feet as he feet begun to stop throbbing in pain. _'Maybe it would've been a whole lot easier, if we took the train, but then again...'_ She turned to Natsu, who was talking to his small friend, Happy._ '...like Happy said, he gets sick, if we ever rode on the train.'_ Moka sweat-dropped as she thought of a very ill Natsu riding on the train. _'Is it really that bad for him, though?'_

"Moka, what's that around your neck?" Happy asked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. At first, she didn't know what he was asking about, until he finally pointed it out; the cross around her neck...

"Oh, you mean this?" Moka asked, gesturing to a golden cross, with a red gemstone in the middle around her neck. "This is a rosary."

"A rosary?" both Natsu and Happy repeated.

"Mmhmm..." Moka nodded. "It was given to me by mother, before she died seven years ago." she answered, with a sad smile.

"Oh..." Happy whimpered, his ears flattening to his head.

"Sorry to hear that." Natsu apologized, looking at the ground hard.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." she reassured, with a smile. "I can't exactly remove it. It's something that keeps my true powers sealed away. If I were to take this rosary off around my neck, I change into something more powerful. It can only be removed by one person, that I'm linked to." she explained. _'And one person only.' _she thought to herself. "Tell me, Mister Salamander. How long have you been a part of Fairy Tail?"

"For as long as I can remember." Natsu answered, gazing up at the sky, his hands behind his head. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." she replied lowly. "I'm just...afraid...that's all."

"Afraid?" Happy repeated, not understanding, where the word "afraid" came from.

"What are you afraid of?" Nastu asked, looking at her confused.

Moka gave no answer, deciding to stay silent. She looked at him, with a expression neither he, or Happy could read. "You think anybody back at the guild likes me?"

"Yeah. Of course they do." Natsu smirked. "Mira practically adores you. I already know Gramps likes you a lot."

"Aye! If it makes you feel any better, Moka! I like you!" Happy exclaimed, flying next to her.

Moka couldn't help, but chuckle at how adorable Happy was. "Thanks, Happy."

"Don't worry. Everyone at the guild treat each other like family, I'm sure everyone likes you by now."

"I hope you're right about that." she said.

* * *

After taking a break for four hours, the three of them were back on the road again. "Geez, it's so dark and gloomy around here." Natsu commented.

"I'll say." Happy agreed.

_'I sense something and it seems like they're just two of them.' _Moka theorized. She reached for her yoyo strapped to her right leg, when she heard them getting closer. _'And they're getting closer.' _

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." she heard a male voice from around them. "What's a pretty lady, like yourself doing out here alone?" One of the turned to see two wizards of the dark guild, they were looking for. One was huge and the other one was thinner, that looked slightly a little old with long length whitish grey hair.

"Alone? Did they forget we're standing here, or something?" Natsu asked Happy, annoyed with being ignored.

"Aye." Happy replied.

"I was just wondering. You two wouldn't happen to be members of Monsters Industry, that are doing dangerous deeds, are you?" Moka asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, what's it to ya, girl? You gonna fight us, or something?" the huge one sneered.

"Yes, that's right." Moka answered.

The two of them looked at each other, blinking a couple of times. The two of them laughed, deciding that she was bluffing. "Yeah? You and what army?" the thinner one laughed.

"Why you..." Happy growled, flying forward to help Moka.

Natsu stopped him, pulling him back. Happy looked at the dragon slayer, confused on why he was stopping him, only to see him having a grin on his face "Let her settle this on her own." Natsu smirked. "Besides, I wanna see what kind of magic she uses."

Happy nodded, deciding with Natsu decision.

Moka only smiled, taking her glowing yoyo in her hand. "You know, you really shouldn't underestimate me, just because I'm a girl." Her yoyo multiplied into five smaller yoyos, each string attached around her five fingers. "Especially when you're the ones, who are about to lose." she said with confidence.

"Oh, is that so?" the thinner one smirked, slightly amused by this. "And what exactly makes you think you can defeat us easily, with those toys of yours?"

"You have a death wish, or something, girly?!" the huge one growled.

Moka gave a shrug. "No, but you do." Moka said. "Short tops." she chanted flinging her five yoyos at her opponents.

"So you are actually confident, that you can defeat us after all." the thinner one mused.

"You really think you can scare us with those kitty toys of yours?!" the fat one taunted.

Moka only gave them a smirk. "I wouldn't call them kitty toys, if I were you." She watched as her yoyos charged at the two of her opponents, who thought she was bluffing. However, they knew she wasn't kidding around, when her yoyos pierced at them, giving their body electrical surges. They couldn't believe, how much pain her "kitty toys" gave off. Moka smiled, satisfied that she was able to knock out the bigger one, instead of the skinnier one.

"What was that, I just felt?" the thin one asked in shock. "It felt like I was being electrocuted."

"Amazing. Is this the kind of magic she uses?" Natsu marveled, amazed with the technique she used. "Nice."

"Do you think they're kitty toys, now? Like I said before, you shouldn't underestimate me, just because I'm girl." she explained, her yoyos rolling back to her five fingers.

"Heh, very impressive technique of yours, I give you that. But not good enough." the thinner one acknowledged. "Rain of fire!"

Moka dodged out of the way of the flames that almost rained down on her, by doing a back flip. As she finally landed on her feet, she took a good like at her opponent. "So you're a fire wizard, I assume?"

"Yes. Are you frighten by my fire magic? If so, then don't worry. I won't burn you into a crisp...yet."

"Well, I can't say that I'm exactly afraid of your magic. Looks like I have to use other techniques I know." Moka said. "Time for plan berry."

Natsu and Happy sweat-dropped at her poor performance of figure of speech. "Plan berry?" Happy replayed.

"I think plan B's the right word for it, don't you think?" he stated.

"Aye."

Her enemy laughed with hilarity. "So you still honestly think, that you can defeat me, with those toys of yours, little girl?"

"I'm sure of it." Moka replied with confidence.

"We'll just see about that. Fire Magic: Scald!" her enemy chanted, a road of fire hurling towards her.

"Walking dog!" she yelled, flinging her five yoyos at the ground. Her yoyos rode the solid hard ground through the rode of flames, making them vanish into thin air. "Now, cat's cradle!" The strings of her five tiny weapons wrapped themselves around the fire wizard from the hands and feet, making him fall flat on his face.

"Woah! That was so cool, Mo-chan!" Happy cheered.

"Yeah. I had no idea you can fight with something like that." Natsu beamed.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Like they said before, they're only kiddy toys after all."

"More like dangerous kiddy toys to me."

"Like I said, never underestimate me, just because I'm girl." Moka giggled, winking. "Well, shall we be going back to the guild, Mister Salamander?"

"Sure thing." Natsu agreed.

* * *

"Wow, that was so much fun. I'm glad that my first job didn't turn into a big mess, like I thought it would." The two of them were heading back to the guild, since it was getting dark. She turned to Natsu, who was walking next to her. "Thanks for coming along with me, Mister Salamander. I really appreciate it."

"Ah, it was nothing. Besides, I don't mind helping out a new member of Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned. "And especially a new friend."

Moka was taken aback by what he told her. He barely knew her and already, he was already treating her like a friend. When she first joined the guild, she didn't expect she'd make any friends, but it turns out she already made two, or three friends. "Thanks, Mister Salamander."

"Would ya quit calling me "Mister Salamander", already? You're making me sound old." Natsu groaned, sweat-dropping. "Just call me Natsu, kay?"

"Of course. Sorry, Mister Natsu." Moka chuckled.

_'Could she at least go five seconds, without adding the "Mister" part to it? But still...'_ Natsu thought. _'She's a pretty interesting girl to be around. Moka, you just proved that you get to call yourself a Fairy Tail member!' _

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**Yeah, I know all of you are confused of that chapter you just read. I'm confused as well, like I said I have writer's block. I'm just going to admit it, I felt like a dumbass, while I was writing this chapter. I know Moka once said, that she wasn't a mage, but I decided to do a little adjusting. And as for inner Moka showing up, she will. Just not right now. I know some of you are confused of Moka's powers and all, but she has to at least defend herself, right? Don't mind the "Plan Berry" part, that's just for humor. It's been like four years since I watch Fairy Tail, I barely remember stuff about the characters, the guilds, and everything. This story is going to be a little different from my other ones. I'll probably make Natsu and Moka's relationship happen a bit quicker. They'll probably start showing signs that they like each other more than friends. I know that's a crazy decision. I know, but some of you probably wish to see NatsuXMoka moments. Some of you probably noticed that I've been using the same words more than twice in one sentence, but I'm working on it. At least I wasn't stupid enough to forget that Natsu has motion sickness. :D**


	3. Unfamiliar First Impression

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"W-Where...am I?" her voice asked. "Hello?" she called, her voice echoing back at her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she repeated, only to have her voice echo again. She was in a dark room, filled with nothing but darkness and emptiness. She didn't know where she was, or why she was here. She wanted to leave, to see the colors fill her life again. The darkness around her, suddenly started to subside to show an image of a field of flowers in the grassland. Everything around her seemed to feel like a breeze. Everything seemed quiet and too peaceful. Everything around seemed peaceful. Long grass growing with flowers, roses, and tulips. The sky was a beautiful light blue, clouds shining off their fluff. Everything seemed like a paradise around her. "W-What is this? Where am I?"_

_"So, you've finally awaken, child..." she heard a deep voice say. She spun around and almost fell over in slight surprise. There in front of her, was a huge, red dragon._

_"It's you..." she stuttered out in shock. "Why are you here?"_

_"To tell you things, that you need to know of." the dragon said. "Moka, I need you to..."_

* * *

Moka's body shot up in the darkness of her room. Her breathing was shallow, tears drenching her face, her body drenched in cold sweat, all over. She ran a hand through her long pink hair, breathing out a sigh. She swung her feet over the bed and headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She splashed the warm water near her face, making sure that she was fully awake. "It was him." she whispered. "He was trying to tell me something... But what was it?" She knew it wasn't her first time ever seeing and meeting the dragon, that stood before her in her dreams. He was trying to tell her two important things, but before she could even get a chance to hear them, she woke up. "I guess it was all just a dream." She looked towards the window. She smile as the sun came out to make an early rise, all over the world. "I'll just get dressed, since it's morning." With that said, she pinned her hair up into a bun and removed her clothes. She ran her warm bath water, filled with herbs and carefully stepped in, relaxing herself a bit. As she bathe, her mind started drift back to when she first joined the guild. _'I wonder what everyone is like in Fairy Tail. Sure, everyone there is nice, but...will they treat me as an equal like everyone else, if they ever knew what I was...and where I came from?' _She knew everyone back at the guild were all wizards and probably human as well, but she didn't know if they'd accept her, if they found out she was a vampire. She was relieved, when Mirajane and Makarov accepted her for what she is, but she was even more worried that people might treat her like an outsider. And like Natsu said, everyone at Fairy Tail is like a one big happy family. Sighing she removed herself out of the tub, wrapping her body in a towel. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her long pink hair. After all that was done, she got dressed in a black, long-sleeved blouse, with a black skirt with multiple roses spreading around it and pink heels. She let out a sigh, before smiling. "It's a beautiful day, so I might as well make the best of it." She headed to the guild, with a smile on her face.

**(AN: This is the only time, I'm describing the clothes she wears. I know some of you find it annoying, so I added my tumblr page to profile, so you wouldn't go to links that aren't working. I'm not describing every clothing she wears through every chapter. Petty, I know.)**

* * *

Moka silently walked in the guild, ignoring the fact at how slightly noisy it was. She walked to the bar, where Mira was. "Good morning, Mira."

Mira turned around and smiled. "Hi, Moka. How's it going?"

"I'm just cherry." Moka giggled, making Mira tilt her head in confusion. "Its my own way of saying "I'm fine", Mira."

"Oh, right..." Mira chuckled. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sure, but can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, ask away." Mira smiled.

"Do you serve food, other than drinks here?"

"Why of course. What would you like to eat, if you're not up for drinking?" Mira giggled.

"Can I get a strawberry cake?" Moka asked shlyly, timidly pointing both of her index finders together.

"Sure, just wait here for a while." Mira said, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

On the other side of the guild, like usual Natsu was butting heads with Gray over something petty, pretty much causing Erza to scare them into getting along with one another. Lucy and Wendy, who were both watching, sweat dropped at the two of them, while Happy was trying to do his usual ways with Carla, only to be coldly rejected.

As Natsu was fighting with Gray, from the corner of his eye, he saw a certain pink-haired girl, sitting alone, eating her strawberry cake. Natsu couldn't help, but feel bad for her. She looked lonely. "Maybe we should invite her over."

"Who?" Lucy asked.

In a world of his own, Natsu walked over to the table, Moka was sitting at. "Hey, Moka! What's up?" he greeted, leaning on the table she was sitting in.

Moka flinched and looked at him in surprise, before smiling. "Oh, hi, Natsu."

Natsu piped up, with a happy smile. "Hey! You called me Natsu, this time! You didn't add the "Mister" part!" he exclaimed with happiness, while Moka giggled. "So, whatcha doin'?" he asked in curiosity.

"I'm just sitting here. Eating." she awkwardly answered.

"What are you doing, sitting over here all by yourself? I would've thought, you'd be with Mira, or someone else."

"Oh, I don't know. I just feel nervous around new people, that's all." Moka timidly said.

"Well, you're not gonna feel that way anymore. Not when I'm around." Natsu said, a bit serious, before grinning. "You should come meet my friends. They're a weird bunch, but they're awesome."

"Um, Natsu, I'm not sure if I could-"

"Come on!" Natsu cut off, grabbing her hand and pulling her to where his team mates were.

"I don't know, if this is a good idea, Natsu. What if they don't like me?"

"You don't have to worry about that, you're a nice girl. Besides, Wendy's been dying to meet you, when I first talked about ya." Natsu reassured.

Moka blushed at what he told her. _'He's talked about me? But why? Does he find me special, or something?' _she pondered, her face heating up at the thought of it.

She bit her lip nervously as she followed Natsu to where his team mates were. "Hey, guys! I want you to meet Moka." he introduced, throwing his right arm around her shoulders. "Moka, this is Lucy, Gray, Wendy and her cat, Carla, and the Titania, Erza Scarlet."

Moka smiled, giving a polite wave. "Hello! Pleased to meet you all."

Lucy looked up and gave her a bright smile, giving her a little wave. Gray studied her for moment, a silent blush appearing on his face, before looking away from her beautiful appearance. Wendy looked at her with excitement in her eyes, while Carla just stared at her, with cool in her eyes. The one, named Erza was very pretty, with long, scarlet hair that was the color of a rose. The scarlet-haired Titania looked deep into Moka's eyes, as if she was trying to look into her soul. Moka, feeling uncomfortable with her hard staring, tried not to feel intimidated by her any further.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Wendy said, with an innocent smile. "Natsu has told me a lot about you."

"I can see that." Moka giggled nervously, before looking at the white cat. "And I take that you're Carla. It's nice to meet you."

Carla only nodded, with a calm, cool look. "Charmed, I'm sure." the white cat responded in a proper manner.

_'Wow. She sure is a proper cat.' _Moka thought, staring at the cat in awe.

"I like your hair. It's pink and I really like pink." Wendy complimented, nicely.

"Oh, well, thank you." Moka smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Is it natural?" Lucy asked.

"Why of course. I was born with this hair color." Moka answered, with a smile.

"That's also quite an interesting necklace, you have around your neck." Erza said, staring at the golden cross, that was strapped around her neck.

"O-Oh, thank you." Moka repeated as she pushed her necklace into her shirt hiding it. Erza narrowed her eyes at her, making her feel more uncomfortable.

"It's good to have a new member join the guild." Erza smiled, making Moka sigh in relief.

_'Whoa. She's scary.' _Moka thought, sweat-dropping.

"It's so nice to meet you." Lucy greeted. "I'm a-"

"A celestial wizard." she answered for her.

"Huh? How'd you know?" the blonde asked. Moka pointed to the zodiac keys, that were attached to the side of her hip. "Oh, that's right. So, Moka, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Well, I can show you better, than I can tell you." Moka suggested, pulling her yoyo from her right leg. "Multiply." she chanted, her yoyos transforming into five, tiny yoyos. She smiled in satisfactions, bouncing her five yoyos on her strings up and down.

The others except Natsu, Happy, and Carla stared, amazed of what she just done. "Did you just do that? At first, I thought it was just one yoyo." Lucy said, amazed by what she saw. "How can it- I mean _they_ be used?"

"It can be used in a few ways..." Natsu watched as Moka talked with mainly the whole group of the team, about the kind of magic she uses and other things. She looked happier, than she did earlier. Moka turned her head away, blushing furiously. He wondered why, until...

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy urgently reminded, freaking out Gray.

Moka turned to look, only to let out a laugh. Natsu continued to stare at her as he heard her delicate laughter. She had the most beautiful laughter, he'd ever heard in his life. Soft features graced her face and her lips seemed so small and kissable. Not only was she amazingly beautiful, but was a dream that he himself and every guy wanted to have. He wondered how soft her hair felt, since it always seemed to have a shimmer in the light. Natsu looked away from her, a blush forming on his face. _'What am I thinking? I can't be falling for her already...'_ He had only known the girl for two days and already he was starting to feel attraction to her.

"Could you guys excuse me, for a moment? I have to talk with the master about something." Moka excused, leaving the table to speak with the master. The group watched her retreating back, thoughts wondering about in their heads.

"She's pretty cool." Lucy complimented, watching Moka walk away.

"She's alright." Gray agreed.

"Mmhmm." Wendy agreed. "Very pretty too. Though, she seemed rather distant."

"The further she is away from me, the better." Erza said, drinking her tea.

Everyone around the table, stared in shocked at the words that left her mouth. "What?! C'mon, Erza! You can't not like her already! You should at least get to know her more, if you don't trust her so much." Natsu yelled, shocked at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Why don't you like her, Erza?" Lucy asked, curious. "She's really nice."

"It's not that I take a dislike to her." Erza answered, giving them a serious expression. "I'm not foolish enough to forget that first impressions can be deceiving as well."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray questioned.

"Have any of you noticed how strange she acted, not too long ago?" Carla asked, making the others shake the head confused, except Erza. Carla knew exactly what was going on as well as Erza.

"I just don't like the looks of that girl. For some reason, I feel like she's hiding something. I just get a strange vibe, just being near her." Erza stated. "So I can't exactly say that I fully trust her. But since, you suggested that I should get to know her better, I will respect that." The others, except Carla, smiled in appreciation. "But I'll warn all of you. You have to keep a very close eye on her. We'll never know, if she could be an enemy to Fairy Tail, or not."

* * *

Meanwhile, after talking privately with Makarov, a nervous Moka was being surrounded by Laki, Juvia, Evergreen, and some of the girls that weren't even members of the guild, who were all asking for major advice. **(AN: Where exactly did all of them come from anyway? LOL)**

"Now, now. There's no need to feel nervous. We only want to become friends with you." Evergreen said, smiling her usual smile at Moka.

"That's right. You're so pretty. Just what kind of make-up do you use, just to look so beautiful?" Laki asked.

"Well, I don't really wear make-up." Moka chuckled.

"So, is it natural? If so, do you follow a special diet, that helps keep your silhouette and not be big as a blimp?" Juvia questioned, curious.

"E-Excuse me?!" Moka burst out, slightly offended.

"What kind of product do you use, to have your skin so clean and soft, like a baby's butt?" a girl asked.

"PLEASE, SHARE YOUR SECRET WITH US! GIRLS SHOULD SUPPORT EACH OTHER!" all of them, pleadingly shouted out of desperation.

With all these girls asking all these questions, out of desire for beauty and elegance, Moka felt like she was in the middle of a tight wall, with where to run to. She was happily enjoying a interesting conversation with Mira, when all these girls showed up, out of nowhere, asking all these questions. She eagerly looked towards Mira, for help. "Uh, Mira... A little help here?" Luck didn't seem to be on her side, when Mira was nowhere to be found around the bar._ 'Great. Of all times, that I need her, she goes and disappear on me.' _

From a distance, Macao and Wakaba were watching this, with smiles on their faces. "Quite the charming girl, isn't she?" Wakaba grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll say. She's very popular with the guys." Macao agreed, only to sweat-dropped as he saw the girl, being surrounded by only girls. "To be quite frank, I'll say she's popular with the ladies as well."

Moka walked around the guild, in search for Mira. She felt drained after giving satisfying answers to the girls, who were desperate over beauty and grace. "I wonder where Mira went. The last time, I saw her was-" she abruptly cut herself short, when the whole guild suddenly went dark. A shimmer of light, shined to reveal Mira walking on stage, with her acoustic guitar in her hands as the whole guild cheered and whilst.

"Hello, everyone!" Mira cheerfully greeted, bowing. "Today, I'm going to be singing for you." she announced, sitting down in a chair.

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

Every member of the guild sat back watching the lovely barmaid sing, while Moka silently listened to the sound of her voice. _'Whoa. Her voice sounds amazing. I guess she just doesn't have looks, but talent too.' _She tilted her head to the side, nodding her head to every word that came out of Mira's mouth.

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai_

_Ai no naka e_

_Namanurui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Soshite_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite_

_Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima nama nerui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

As Mira beautifully finished the song, everyone to cheer and clap for her, pleased at the song they heard. Even Moka clapped, liking the song as well. She had no idea, that Mirajane could sing so well, without making any mistakes, or have stage frights. She always wanted to know what it'd felt like to stand in front of the audience on stage. But she knew, she didn't have what it takes to be on stage to have a whole lot of eyes stare back at her. _'What exactly is it like to be up there?'_

* * *

A few hours later after Mira's performance, a few members of the guild decided to take their leave, since the day had already turned dark. Moka, who stayed behind, decided to do a little exploring. She sneakily snuck around backstage, when no one seemed to be looking, seeing that they were busy with their conversations. The pinkette started to take a look at her surroundings, when something she'd been looking for caught her eye...

"Mira's guitar." Moka checked around to see if anyone was watching, before taking the guitar in her hands. She observed the valuable shiny, wooden object in her hands, with awestruck. "Wow. It's so pretty." She held it in her hand, the same way Mira once held it on stage. "It's been so long, since I've played the guitar. I can barely remember the day, I first touched one." She gently ran her fingers across the strings of the instrument, releasing an artistic sound from it. She let out a sigh. "What am I doing? Even if I do sing, I still wouldn't stand a chance out there, since everyone practically love Mira's voice." she said, smiling sadly. "Just who am I trying to impress?" she scolded to herself. She carefully placed the guitar, back where it originally sat, before leaving backstage and out of the guild.

However, she failed to notice that a certain barmaid was silently spying on her, with a smile on her face...

* * *

**There's chapter 3 for you. Sorry, I took so long writing the next chapter. Like I said before, I slightly have writer's block, so it was hard for me to write this chapter. You saw my author's note that I'd stop describing Moka's clothing, since I don't want to have to do it, through every single chapter. I'll probably updating my tumblr page, every time I update the story. I know Evergreen is the least character to be asking and begging Moka for beauty tips and everything, but it's only a fanfic, it doesn't always have to be perfect like the anime and the manga. Hopefully in the next chapter, Levy and Moka meet each other and become good friends, along with Lucy. And for Inner Moka, she doesn't show up yet, she shows up later on in the story. Hopefully, some of you noticed that I changed the plot of this story, since I wouldn't really feel like writing and trying to figure out how Fairy Tale will do their attack on Fairy Tail. And yes, it'll be explained how Moka ended up in Earthland. As for the Natsu X Moka thing, it's going to happen a lot quicker, than some of my other pairing in my other stories. I know some of you get really tired of waiting for any kind of your favorite pairing getting together and all, I feel the same way. They'll probably hook up soon in the next few chapters. Don't forget to review, if you want. But be don't so judgmental about it. :D**


	4. I Don't Know If I Can Go On

_Hello Reader,_

_I'm only posting this, because I probably won't be posting anything for a while. Today is just not a good day for me and my sister. My sister was landed in the hospital, due to a fatal accident that almost took her..._

_We were told that her condition was okay, but that her right arm was injured. Right now, she's just resting for a while. I'm sorry to say, that she probably won't be posting any stories for a while. I still feel traumatized by the while situation... I was scared when I was told about the whole incident from the police. I felt as if I was going to lose my breath, if they ever told she had died. But thank goodness, she's still alive... I don't know what I'd do, if I ever lost her. She's the only person, besides my aunt, my mom, and my family, who understands me. Since she's not able to write, I'll just have to do the posting for her, for a while until she's better. However, I don't feel like I could go on any longer, if she is never going to get better. Right now, I feel like I lost all my confidence, due to what happened and I don't know, if I'll ever get over it. If you want to check on her and leave her any messages, her username is, XxLillieFlowerxX._

_The only thing, I could is just pray that she'll get better soon..._

_Goodbye for now... :'(_


End file.
